


Invisible Touch

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: F/M, In Public, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give an inch and a ghost would take a mile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Touch

Keeping that rock with her because she didn’t trust it out of her sight had clearly, obviously, without a doubt been a terrible idea, she saw now. Give an inch and a ghost would take a mile. Give an inch to a ghost who could astrally project and could ever so slightly interact with people with psychic powers while being completely invisible to those without, and, well…

Jadeite blew on her neck and she smacked it like an annoying fly. He laughed, damn him, and whispered right in her ear, _You’re squirming._

She was not, she’d have him know. She was in the middle of class. Just because her hormones were surging and her blood burning… She was listening to… whatever it was the teacher was saying.

Jadeite licked down the column of her neck, across her collarbone, going straight through her clothes, tracing the curve of her breast with his tongue, closing his mouth around a nipple. One of his hands made a light circle over her stomach.

Now she was squirming, damn it, as little as she could sitting at her desk. In the middle of class it was hardly like she could touch herself to relieve the pressure.

His other hand made its way up her thigh and under her skirt, his ghostly fingers going right through her panties. He slipped one finger inside her…

Rei stood up suddenly. Her whole class turned to stare. “I have to go to the restroom,” she informed her teacher and ran from class.


End file.
